i don't know if that makes me became lonely
by InggriSealand
Summary: Peter dapat telepon dari Alfred karena kondisi Arthur yang tiba-tiba aneh. Tubuh Arthur mendingin kaya orang Mati tapi jantungnya masih berdetak. kenapa? apa yang salah pada diri Arthur? masa dia Mati? bagaimana Peter dan Alfred menerima kenyataan ini?


**Disclaimer: This Character is Original from Hidekazu Himaruya Sensei…**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Family & Tragedy**

**Warning: none Yaoi Pairing…**

**Character(s): Peter Kirkland A.K.A Sealand, Arthur Kirkland A.K.A England, and Alfred F Jones A.K.A America… pairing: between SEUK & USUK**

* * *

KRIIING

Suara telepon di rumah keluarga Berwald berdering dengan nyaringnya.

"Ya, ya"

Tino berlari kearah telepon berada dan mengangkatnya dengan segera.

"Halo"

"Halo, ini Alfred. Bisa bicara dengan Peter?" Jawab orang yang di ujung telepon.

"Ah, Mister Alfred? Tunggu sebentar!"

Dengan segera, Tino memanggil Peter yang sedang bermain dengan Hanatamago diruang keluarga. Peter dengan segera berlari kearah Tino dan mengambil ganggan telepon yang dipegang oleh pria manis itu.

"Halo?"

"Peter? Dengarkan aku baik-baik! Ini rahasia…"

Peter terbelalak mendengar ucapan Alfred. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia baru saja dengar dari pria yang ia kenal baik itu.

"Bohong!" ucapnya tak ingin percaya.

"Ini tidak bohong. Pulanglah untuk membuktikannya!" suruh Alfred.

Peter menutup ganggang telepon dengan segera sebelum Alfred melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia masih berdiam diri di depan telepon dengan bibir bergetir. Tangannya gemetaran dan kakinya lemas layaknya melihat setan. Ucapan Alfred membuat pikirannya menjadi kosong.

"Peter?" panggil Tino yang penasaran melihat tingkah Peter. "Ada apa?"

"Mama Tino" panggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Besok aku akan pulang kerumah Jerk Arthur"

"Eh? Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Tino khawatir melihat wajah Peter yang pucat pasi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya"

"Oh begitu? Kalau ada apa-apa cerita saja padaku. Siapa tahu aku bisa membantu"

Peter mencoba tersenyum sewajarnya. Ia segera pergi ke kamarnya dan merapikan pakaiannya. Setelah itu, ia membaringkan dirinya kekasur dan berusaha memejamkan matanya. Namun, ia tetap tidak bisa tertidur karena teringat perkataan Alfred yang entah hanya bercanda atau memang sungguhan. Malam itu, ia tidak bisa tertidur tenang.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Peter masuk kedalam kamar Arthur. Ia melihat sosok pria berambut kuning dan beralis tebal tertidur dikasurnya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Bagaikan membeku di dalam Es. Peter melangkah selangkah demi selangkah mendekati tubuh Arthur yang terbaring. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Arthur bagaikan orang Mati diranjangnya. Peter menyentuh tangan Arthur yang dingin bagaikan dibalut Es.

"Peter? Kau sudah datang?" Tanya Alfred yang keluar dari balik pintu kamar.

"Alfred, mengapa Arthur seperti ini?"

"Entahlah. Dia tidak bangun sejak kemarin. Tubuhnya mendingin tapi Jantungnya masih berdetak" Jelas Alfred.

Alfred menatap Arthur dengan tatapan sedih. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Arthur dan mengkecupnya berkali-kali.

"Aku tidak tau pasti, apakah ia memakai sihirnya atau tidak" lanjutnya.

Peter menyentuh wajah kakak kandung satu-satunya itu. Airmatanya hamper mengalir keluar, namun ia menahannya. Ia mengingat kejadian-kejadian selama ini, dimana ia selalu membuat kakaknya kesal dan tidak pernah menuruti perintah kakaknya. Ia menyesalinya.

"Aku kehilangan. Aku menyesal tidak berada disisinya" ucap Alfred. "Mengapa di hari itu aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya? Mengapa dihari itu aku malah menelantarkannya karena keegoisanku untuk bebas darinya? Kenapa aku tidak pernah mengerti perasaannya? Kenapa aku tidak ada disisinya?"

Airmata Alfred membasahi tangan Arthur. Namun, Arthur tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Ia tetap terdiam bagaikan Putri Tidur yang ada didalam dongeng.

"Peter" panggil Alfred "Kau adalah adik kandungnya"

Peter menatap Alfred. "Lalu?"

"Kau pasti bisa menggunakan sihir seperti Arthur. Kumohon, bangunkan dia dengan sihirmu!"

"Aku tidak bisa"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku Cuma bisa sihir yang mudah. Aku tidak mempelajari sihir lebih dalam seperti Arthur" jelas Peter.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya agar Arthur bisa bangun?"

Peter menundukan kepalanya lalu melihat kearah Arthur. Ia hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali dengan airmata yang sudah tak dapat ditampungnya.

"Aku juga menyesal" ucap Peter. "Aku tak pernah mau menurut ucapannya dan selalu membuat Arthur kesal. Aku tidak pernah mau jujur terhadap perasaanku sendiri bahwa aku menyayanginya melebihi apapun dan siapapun"

Peter mendekap kepala Arthur hingga wajah Arthur basah terkena tetesan airmatanya.

"Brother, I m sorry for everything" ucap Peter sambil terisak.

Mendengar itu, Alfred juga menangis makin deras sambil mengkecup tangan Arthur berkali-kali.

"Arthur, walau kau bukan kakak kandungku, tapi aku selalu menganggapmu sebagai kakakku, bahkan lebih dari seorang kakak"

**xxxXXXxxx**

"Peter, sarapan dulu!" ucap Alfred membawakan satu bungkus Hamburger pada Peter.

"Aku tidak lapar" ucap Peter yang masih memandang kakaknya itu.

"Kalau seperti ini, nanti kamu sakit"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku tidak akan makan hingga Jerk Arthur membukakan matanya"

"Peter!"

Kedua orang itu terdiam sambil memandang tubuh Arthur yang makin lama makin mendingin.

"Alfred" panggil Peter. "Aku juga menganggap Arthur lebih dari seorang kakak"

Alfred tersentak.

"Itulah alasan mengapa aku selalu ingin memutuskan hubungan persaudaraan dengannya dan menjadi sebuah Negara" lanjutnya. "Aku ingin menjadi orang yang bisa mencintai dia sebagai kekasih, bukan sebagai Adik"

"Aku takkan menyerahkan Arthur begitu saja padamu" ucap Alfred.

"Aku juga"

"Kita bersaing secara sehat!"

"ya"

Peter mengambil Hamburger yang dipegang oleh Alfred dan memakannya.

"Kau bilang, kau tidak mau makan sampai Arthur membuka matanya" tukas Alfred.

"Aku lapar. Lagipula menunggu Jerk Arthur membuka matanya kelamaan"

"Dasar. Kau benar-benar mirip sekali dengan pria Tsundere ini"

"Jangan samakan aku dengannya!" tukas Peter.

Mereka terdiam lagi dalam keheningan. Memandang tubuh bagaikan mayat tersebut. Berjam-jam lamanya. Tak lama Peter beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekati tubuh Arthur. Tiba-tiba, ia mencium bibir Arthur layaknya pangeran dalam dongeng Putri Tidur.

"A- Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Alfred pucat.

"Aku pernah dengar cerita Putri Tidur. Ia terbangun karena kecupan dari Pangeran. Kupikir, siapa tau Arthur akan terbangun dengan sebuah kecupan" jelas Peter.

"Kau mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan?"

"Tidak bergeming juga" Peter tidak menghiraukan ucapan Alfred. "Alfred, coba sekarang kau!"

"Eh?"

"Cium! Apa kau tidak mau mencoba merasakan bibir Jerk Arthur yang lembut dan manis itu?"

Alfred yang merasa tertantang segera mengkecupnya. Namun, hasilnya tetap sama. Arthur tidak bergerak sama sekali. Ia tidak membuka matanya dan tetap seperti sediakala.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Sudah seminggu berlalu Arthurpun tetap seperti itu. Peter dan Alfred benar-benar sudah kehabisan Akal mencari cara membangunkan Arthur dari tidurnya. Bahkan merekapun lupa untuk makan dalam seminggu itu.

"Sudahlah" ucap Alfred putus asa. "Aku menyerah"

Alfred terduduk lemas dilantai. Disusul dengan Peter yang hampir menangis yang bersandar di punggungnya.

"Apa Jerk Arthur akan seperti ini selamanya?" Tanya Peter yang terisak-isak melihat kakaknya seperti batu tak bergeming.

Alfred segera memeluk tubuh Peter dan mengelus kepala anak tersebut.

"Aku tidak mau seperti ini. Aku ingin Jerk Arthur yang selama ini memarahiku dan tertawa bersama Teman-temannya" isak tangis Peter.

"Tenanglah Peter! Aku yakin dia pasti akan terbangun"

"Tapi kapan?"

"Entahlah"

"Aku ingin segera melihat wajahnya yang selalu tersenyum"

Peter menangis makin deras. Alfred yang juga tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya bisa ikutan menangis. Mereka menangis sambil berpelukan dengan kencangnya bagaikan anak umur 4 Tahun yang menginginkan sebuah Balon.

"ngh"

Suara desahan Arthur membuat Alfred dan Peter terdiam. Mereka segera menyeka airmata mereka dan bergegas mendekati Arthur.

Tubuh Arthur mulai sedikit bergerak. Tubuhnya yang dingin menghangat kembali seperti Manusia biasanya. Hal itu membuat Alfred dan Peter bahagia.

Arthur mulai membuka kedua matanya. Ia kaget melihat wajah Alfred dan Peter yang hampir mau menangis.

"Arthur?"

"Jerk Arthur?"

"Kalian sedang apa disini? Ada apa dengan kalian?"

Alfred dan Peter tersentak kaget dan saling pandang.

"Adanya kami yang harusnya bertanya padamu" jawab Alfred dan Peter berbarengan.

"Sudah seminggu kau tidak bangun dari tidurmu. Tubuhmu mendingin namun jantungmu masih berdetak" lanjut Alfred.

"Ah, pasti ini karena efek obat yang kupakai dari Ivan"

"Obat?"

"Ivan membuat obat agar tubuh tetap menjadi segar. Dan aku menawarkan diri untuk menjadi kelinci percobaannya"

"Kau membuat kami khawatir!" pekik Peter yang menahan airmatanya sedari tadi.

Arthur terdiam melihat kedua adiknya itu. Wajah yang jarang sekali ia lihat. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah mereka.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Pekik Alfred.

"Maaf kalau membuat kalian khawatir" ucap Arthur.

Arthur membuka kedua tangannya lebar memberi isyarat pada Alfred dan Peter untuk mendekapnya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Alfred dan Peter menerjang tubuhnya sambil menangis keras. Arthur tersenyum bahagia sambil memeluk kedua orang yang ia sayangi itu.

"Maaf, aku membuat kalian khawatir dan sedih. Aku takkan ulangi lagi" ucap Arthur berkali-kali.

"Aku hampir tidak ada semangat hidup melihatmu tak bergerak seperti itu" ucap Peter dibalik isakannya.

"Aku sampai tidak punya nafsu makan karena shock!" lanjut Alfred.

"I love you more than anything, Brother" ucap Alfred dan Peter bersamaan. "I really love you"

Arthur tetap meminta maaf sambil mengusap-usap kepala dan punggung kedua adiknya yang menangis sejadinya. Bajunya basah karena airmata mereka..

"Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, Peter, Alfred"

Peter dan Alfred memeluk Arthur dengan kencangnya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Terimakasih telah merawat kami selama ini, Kakak"

Arthur tersentak kaget mendengar sebutan 'kakak' dari mulut Peter dan Alfred. Airmatanya keluar makin derasnya. Ia bahagia, karena mengetahui bahwa adik-adiknya mengkhawatirkannya dan ini diluar dugaannya. Selama ini ia berfikir bahwa ia hanya sendirian dan tidak disukai oleh Alfred dan Peter. ia pun menangis terharu, Airmata yang ia keluarkan saat ini adalah airmata bahagia.

Tanpa disadari oleh mereka bertiga, Francis, Berwald, dan Tino ikut terharu dibalik pintu kamar sambil melihat keakraban mereka.


End file.
